fifaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sjabloon:Cite certification
} |Argentina= } }| }|artist= }|title= }|type= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers |accessdate= } |date= } }}|AT LEAST ONE OF artist or title MUST BE PROVIDED for ARGENTINIAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Australia= } | } |album |single |video = } < 1997 | } } |album=Albums |single=Singles |video=DVDs}} |publisher=Australian Recording Industry Association |date= } }} | }|certyear= }|type= }}} |title=ARIA Charts – Accreditations – } } |album=Albums |single=Singles |video=DVDs}} |publisher=Australian Recording Industry Association |accessdate= } |date= } }} }} |#default = NO VALID type (album, single, or video) WAS PROVIDED for AUSTRALIAN CERTIFICATION. }} |NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for AUSTRALIAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Austria= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=IFPI Austria |accessdate= } |date= } |language=German }} } }|'' }|Enter } in the field Interpret.}} }|Enter } in the field Titel.}} }|Select }|single|album= }|video=DVD}} in the field Format.}} Click Suchen}} |Belgium= } | }|certyear= }}} |title=Ultratop − Goud en Platina – } |publisher=Ultratop. Hung Medien |accessdate= } |date= } }}|NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for BELGIAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Brazil= }|artist= }|type= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Associação Brasileira dos Produtores de Discos |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Portuguese }} |Canada= }|artist= }|title= }|type= }|certyear= }|certmonth= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Music Canada |accessdate= } |date= } }} |Denmark= }|certyear= }|recent= }|id= }|type= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=IFPI Denmark |accessdate= } |date= } }} ''Click on næste to go to page } if certification from official website |Europe= } | }|certyear= }}} |title=IFPI Platinum Europe Awards – } |publisher=International Federation of the Phonographic Industry |accessdate= } |date= } }}|NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for EUROPEAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Finland= }|artist= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Finnish }} |France= }|certyear= }|artist= }|title= }|type= }|number= }|recent= }|award= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher= }|false|InfoDisc|Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique}} |accessdate= } |date= } |language=French }} }|false| }|''Select }}} and click OK}}}} |GCC= } | }|certyear= }}} |title=IFPI Middle East Awards – } |publisher=IFPI Middle East |accessdate= } |date= } }}|NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for GCC CERTIFICATION. }} |Germany= } }| }|artist= }|title= }|type= }|best= }}} |title=Gold-/Platin-Datenbank } } | ( } | }| }; |}}' }' | } }}) }} |publisher=Bundesverband Musikindustrie |accessdate= } |language=German }}|AT LEAST ONE OF artist or title MUST BE PROVIDED for GERMAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Greece= }|id= }|title= }|type= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=IFPI Greece |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Greek }} |Hong Kong= } | }|certyear= }}} |title=IFPIHK Gold Disc Award − } |publisher=IFPI Hong Kong |accessdate= } |date= } }}|NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for Hong Kong CERTIFICATION. }} |Hungary= } | }|certyear= }}} |title=Adatbázis – Arany- és platinalemezek – } |publisher=MAHASZ |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Hungarian }}|NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for HUNGARIAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Ireland= }|award= }|number= }|certyear= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Irish Recorded Music Association |accessdate= } |date= } }} |Italy= }| }|artist= }|type= }|certyear= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Italian }} |NO type WAS PROVIDED for ITALIAN CERTIFICATION. }} |Japan= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Recording Industry Association of Japan |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Japanese }} } }|''Select }年 }月 on the drop-down menu}} |Mexico= }|certyear= }|artist= }}} |title=Certificaciones – } |publisher=Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Spanish }} |Netherlands= }|id= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Nederlandse Vereniging van Producenten en Importeurs van beeld- en geluidsdragers |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Dutch }} |New Zealand= }|true| }|single| } |date=17 July 2011 }}| } |date=17 July 2011 }}}}| }| }| }|region= }|type= }|id= }|domestic= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Recorded Music NZ |accessdate= } |date= } }}|THE FIELD id (chart number) MUST BE PROVIDED for NEW ZEALAND CERTIFICATION. }}|THE FIELD type (album/single/compilation) MUST BE PROVIDED for NEW ZEALAND CERTIFICATION. }}}} |Norway= }|artist= }|certyear= }}} |title= }| } < 2011|IFPI Norsk platebransje Trofeer 1993–2011| }|title= }|type= }}}}}| }|title= }|type= }}}}} |publisher=IFPI Norway |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Norwegian }} |Poland= }|type= }|award= }|certyear= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Polish Society of the Phonographic Industry |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Polish }} |Portugal= }|recent= }|certyear= }|id= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Associação Fonográfica Portuguesa |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Portuguese }} }|true| }|''Enter } in the field Ano at the bottom of the page. Click Vêr}}}} |Russia= }|award= }|certyear= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=National Federation of Phonogram Producers (NFPF) |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Russian }} |Spain= }|type= }|id= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Productores de Música de España |accessdate= } |date= } |format=PDF |language=Spanish }} } }|''Select } under "Chart", enter '' } in the field "Year". Select } in the field "Semana". Click on "Search Charts"}} |Sweden= } | }|certyear= }}} |title=Guld- och Platinacertifikat } < 1999 | − År 1987−1998 | } <2012 |− År }}}}} |publisher=IFPI Sweden |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Swedish |format= } <2012|PDF}} }} } > 2011|''Type } in the top right search bar. Click on "Sok" and select } and see certification.}} |NO certyear WAS PROVIDED for SWEDISH CERTIFICATION. }} |Switzerland= } } } | }|title= } }|certyear= }}} |title=The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards } } | ( } | }| }; |}}' }' | } }}) | } }} |publisher=IFPI Switzerland. Hung Medien |accessdate= } }}|AT LEAST ONE OF artist, title or certyear MUST BE PROVIDED for SWISS CERTIFICATION. }} |United Kingdom= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }|award= }}} |publisher=British Phonographic Industry |accessdate= } |date= } }} } }| }|''Enter } in the search field and then press Enter.|''Enter } in the search field and then press Enter.}}}} |United States= }|artist= }|title= }|type= }|Spanish= }}} |title= }|title= }|type= }}} |publisher=Recording Industry Association of America |accessdate= } |date= } }} } }|''If necessary, click Advanced, }| then click Format, then select }|single=Single|album=Album|video=Video Longform}},}} }|then click Type, then select Latin,}} then click ''SEARCH}} |Uruguay= }|certyear= }}} |title=Priemos – } |publisher=Cámara Uruguaya del Disco |accessdate= } |date= } |language=Spanish }} |#default = UNSUPPORTED OR EMPTY REGION: }. }}